1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to artist and presentation supplies and, more particularly, to easels.
Easels are well known devices used by artists to hold a canvas, or the like, during formation of the artwork. There are, however, a number of problems that previous types of easels may experience.
One problem relates to the portability of the easel and, in particular, the thickness of the easel when it is folded for transport and also its weight. Previous types of easels are often thicker and heavier than is desirable. Therefore it is desirable to construct an easel that is as thin and as light in weight as possible.
A second problem with known types of easels relates to the stability of the easel. If the easel is placed on a table having an especially smooth surface, there is the possibility with some previous types of easels, that the legs which support them may slip, possibly causing the artwork to fall. Therefore, a stable easel is required.
A similar need exists in the presentation arts in that a stable erasable board that is easy to transport is useful in creating effective presentations, and then by erasing the images on the board, reusing it later.
Another rather unique need exists for artists as well. Often, artists make preliminary sketches and then, using the sketch, actually compose the final artwork. Sometimes, changing conditions like a sunset or moving cloud patterns demand that only the most essential features of the scene be quickly recorded.
It is desirable to be able to use the easel itself to make such sketches directly upon its surface. This ability saves the artist from having to transport any "boards" (canvas or otherwise). The board would not be a separate piece requiring transport. The easel, ideally, would function so as to provide both a stable platform as well as the surface upon which an image could be formed by the artist.
The artist would then take the easel having the cursory image (sketch) to his or her studio and, using it along with his or her memory of the scene, create the finished artwork. Afterward, the image on the easel would be erased for later reuse.
There is also a further need to be able to readily adjust the angle at which an easel leans backward. This utility applies to both artists and for presentation purposes. For example, in a still indoor setting, a more vertical orientation may facilitate display and access to the image. However, in a windy outdoor setting, a more angled orientation would provide greater stability and immunity from the wind.
Not only is it desirable to be able to adjust the angle, but it must be accomplished quickly and it must maintain itself at the proper attitude. Prior types of easels, while being adjustable as to the angle, can slip if a thumbscrew, for example, is not adequately tightened. It is difficult for a user who has had one of the prior types of easels fall to feel secure that he or she has in fact sufficiently tightened the thumbscrews. As a consequence of this uncertainty, there is a tendency to over tighten the thumbscrews, thereby making it difficult to later loosen them. The overall effect is to provide a product that is unpleasant to use, at least, in this regard.
Accordingly there exists today a need for an erasable easel that includes a surface that can receive an image that can later be erased and which is light in weight, folds thin and is readily adjustable as to the angle presented and is stable when so adjusted.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Easels are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 937,671 to Borgzinner, and
U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,494 to Tepper.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.